Secret and Freedom
by mitkit99
Summary: When Cinderella goes missing along with some of our fav characters, the Prince must join forces with several people to save them. I OWN NOTHING! ON HOLD TILL FURTHER NOTICE!
1. Regrets

**Hey Guys! Look as I said in one of my last updates, I'm so behind on Glee it's scary. One of the episodes I saw was the one where they sang "No One is Alone" from Into the Woods. Now back in late April my school did the musical and I have been a little obsessed with it. Now I was looking at the fanfics for it and I realized just how few there are so I decided to write some to contribute.I'm planning on this being a full out story, but only if someone requests it. **

**Regrets**

"Baby, are you alright?" I heard the voice of my new wife sound from behind me. The sound made my skin crawl. Yeah, Beauty was pretty but that was pretty much it. She was actually a real psycho when you meet her. She's rude and sings like a frog with something in its throat on a good day. Nothing like…

"Come on" I tell myself. I've got to stop thinking about her. This isn't healthy, at all. No man should be this obsessed with a woman; especially now that I'm married to someone else.

"Yeah Beauty, I'm fine. I just need some fresh air." I say as I walk onto the palace balcony, shutting the door behind me. Yeah, I just lied to my wife. I'm not fine, but I do need a break from her sickly perfume.

Leaning over the railing, I look out and see my kingdom. It is still in the process of rebuilding from the second giant attack, but I think everyone is.

Again, I really need to stop thinking about that. I need to face it. I'm never going to see her again.

I'm pulled out of my musings by a young girl's voice. "Come on Cindy, Jack and I need to get some stuff to help fix up the room and last time I checked you wanted to see what new fabric the market had."

Cindy. The girl couldn't mean… No, it wasn't possible. I refuse to believe that just when I was telling myself to get over her she would just appear out of thin air.

I couldn't help myself as I looked down and caught sight of the dark hair girl that had spoken. She was cute. Her hair was in pigtails. She was wearing a red and white knee length dress and had a fur coat over it. Her shoes were red to match.

Her right hand was clasping on tightly to the boy I recognized to be the one the giants were after. He was dressed in simple brown trousers, a white cuffed shirt, and brown leather shoes. He was smiling at the girl that was holding his hand. They were both looking at the door of the cottage they had just come from.

Just when I was about to turn away, a familiar figure stepped through the doorway to join the other two. Her blonde hair was tied up in a ponytail that was wrapped around itself to form a messy bun. Her dress was a light lavender that made her bright blue eyes shine clear against her porcelain fair skin. A white apron with fine edges and floral embroidery outlining it was absolutely adorable and wrapped around her waist. She also wore little white shoes that were just the right size for her feet.

I smiled to myself at the reference to our great love affair. It seemed like just a few hours ago I had attempted to fit her stepsisters into that dainty slipper only she could fit.

She joined her two friends and headed to town. From all the way up here I could hear a soft melody come from her. She always had a thing for music. Whether it was whistling while working, singing in the garden, or humming while on a walk you could always find music around my Cinderella.

I chide myself. She isn't mine, not anymore. Gone were the days the two of us would spend in the palace together. Gone were the nights I could be found wrapped up with her fast asleep. I hated that this was the way things had turned out.

I wonder what would have happened if the Narrator had lived? Would I have had my happy ending with Ella or would our separation have happened anyway. I smile remembering my personal pet name for her. I wonder if anyone else calls her that, or if it is mine alone. I hope the latter. It's nice knowing that I got some part of her. It makes it easier to know that I have that while she has my heart, all of it.

I may have flirted with all those other girls but none of them had my heart. That belonged to Cinderella the moment she walked through the door of the ballroom at the festival. She looked gorgeous, angelic even. She definitely became my personal angel that night.

"At least she's alive." I turned to see my brother. He stood dressed in a deep red jacket while I had a dark navy one on.

He's right. Ella is alive. I can't even imagine the pain he's going through. Rapunzel is dead, gone.

"Snow not working out for you?" I asked, attempting to keep the mood light. Neither of us is good with the sentimental stuff.

"If she was do you honestly think I would be out here joining you in sulking." He challenged.

I sighed. He knew me better than I thought. "What did you bring to the pity party?"

A ghost of a smile graced his features as he joined me at the railing, looking down the path you could still see my angel walking down. "I sometimes wonder if it would have been easier if we never met either of them. If I never went out to the woods or if you never made an appearance to the ball."

"Would it have been?"

"I don't think it would have been for me. The answer is definitely not for you."

"What do you mean?" I ask confused.

He sighed before looking at me. "Something tells me your story is not over. Cinderella may not be yours at the moment but that doesn't mean you can't get her back."

I looked at him for a moment. "You know something, don't you brother."

He looked nervous before shaking his head. I don't believe him at all. However, I nod anyways before turning around to see my love once more just as she disappeared over the hills. I could swear I saw her turn back and look at the palace but I was probably dreaming. Sighing I turn around and went inside.

I didn't see that my brother's eyes followed me as I disappeared. The words that came out of his mouth when he spoke probably could have clued me in to what my fate had planned.

"God help you brother. You, Cinderella, and my future nieces and nephews will certainly need more help than I think can be offered."

**I didn't plan to end it like that. I'm starting to really want to continue just so I can see what will come in my head. I already have a pretty good idea about what I want to happen next. **

**Review, Follow, and Favorite. You do one of those three you can find out about what I mean at the end.**


	2. Captured & The 3rd Giant

**Chapter 2**

**Cinderella's POV**

I thought I would feel peace when the Giantess fell dead. I'm not, in fact, I feel even antsier. I don't get it.

Maybe it's just nerves. I mean, I'm pregnant by my now ex-husband and he doesn't know a thing about it. Yeah, that's it, just nerves or not.

Next thing we know a screech of agony blew through the air. We looked over at the beanstalk and saw another giant. This one however, is a teenage boy. My gut says this is the Giantess' son.

In rage he started chasing after us. The witch ran with us. She grabbed my hand and we ran together through the woods.

Out of nowhere a hand wrapped itself around me and yanked me out Leanette's grasp. Her screaming my name was the last thing I remembered before being enclosed in darkness

~sometime later~

When I woke up I was in a small bed and was surrounded by a couple of familiar faces. Red's mom and grandmother, the baker's wife and father, Rapunzel, The Narrator, and Jack's mother were leaning over the bed. "Where am I? What are you all doing here?" I asked.

The baker's wife smiled. "You are in the giant's castle. We honestly don't know how any of us are here though."

"You are in our prison, I guess you could say. The giant is waiting for your kids to be born before you can leave." Jack's mother said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Red's mother sighed. "The giant has taken a special liking to you and is going to be having you serve him as soon as you are able to. We don't exactly know how."

I froze. The giant, whose father and mother had been killed by her friends and her, was going to have her bee his servant. Oh dear god, this was not going to end well.

**Hey guys, I've been a little confused on how this is going to go on. I even thought of putting it on hold for a wild or starting over completely, that was till I thought of this. If it sucks please tell me.**

**To answer a question for you guys, this chapter takes place several months before the chapter 1. **


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Hey guys! I want to apologize. I know I promised another chapter and I will deliver just not now. I feel I have too many stories going on at the same time for me to keep up with them and need to finish a few before I continue. This is going to get finished, eventually.**

**If you read my other stories I will go ahead and tell you the others. St Berry: Average Soap Opera has another chapter in the works before it is going on hold. Everlasting Life is going to have at least three more chapters before it is going to be ended. I HEART QUESTION MARK, Hidden Love, and Mockingjay War are the definite three I'm going to be continuing.**

**I may also need to put a few more stories out there that I have floating around in my head and a few already written down on paper before I resume this. I have planned a Sonny With A Chance, Peter Pan, Austin and Ally, another Glee, and a Glee/ Austin and Ally crossover. I plan on posting those when I can.**

**I truly am sorry to you readers. This is been fun to right and I honestly can't wait to finish.**

**Sorry,**

**Victoria,**


End file.
